Unwoven Thread
by slipshodsliver
Summary: What if Samson had been the monster spoken of in his original profile? A speculative ending.


"Well, this is it, kid. Time for my wish."

"...Samson, I'm sorry." Filia could feel Samson shake on the back of her head. "I know I promised you a wish-"

Samson growled, "We had a deal kid. You give me a wish, and I help you get your memories back. Are you going to double cross me here?"

"I know enough about myself now to know that memories don't matter – what's done is done, and it's time to move on. But, Carol... that poor girl. I think I wronged her in my past, so..."

"So what? That's not my problem. I'm not wasting my wish on her."

"We can't just leave her like this."

"Screw her! This was supposed to be about your memories and my wish. I didn't fight for you and keep saving your butt just for you to throw it all away because of your bleeding heart. You don't want to know about your past, fine. Don't think you can cheat me just because you don't want your part or the bargain."

The Skull Heart looked at Samson with curiosity. Filia also tried to look back to the hair parasite but did so in vain, "How do you know so much about my past anyways? How did that girl know me?"

"Well... uh... If you really want to know, then give me my wish."

"No Samson, you're going to tell me after I've made up for what I've done."

"The hell you are! That wish is mine!"

Samson and Filia both grabbed the Skull Heart.

"I wish for Painwheel to have a normal life again!"

"I want to be the one in charge!"

The Skull Heart looked at Filia, "Your wish is pure... almost. Healing the broken girl is noble-"

"Excuse me!" Samson's tendril of hair let go of the Skull Heart. Filia only barely managed to pull her hand back before the tendril began splitting and transforming into a cage with spikes pointed inward. Samson extended himself from the back of Filia's head so that it could glare at the Skull Heart face-to-face, "Uh-uh. I'm the one whose wish you're granting!"

The Skull Heart's eyes narrowed, "Make a Skullgirl? From something that needs a host? Absolutely not."

"A Skullgirl?" Filia gasped.

"You stay out of this!" Samson contorted and expanded, sprouting legs and forcing Filia into the air. Samson sprouted more tendrils of Filia's hair to bind and gag her. Filia struggled helplessly in mid-air as Samson snarled, shrinking his cage around the Skull Heart until its flames were licking around his interwoven tendrils. "Now listen here. You're going to grant me my wish or else I'll show you what a heart attack really looks like."

"Mmph!" Filia pleaded to no avail.

The Skull Heart considered this threat for some time as Filia continued to struggle. An evil grin began to grow on its face. "Come to think of it, I think I can include your request as well. It will require some effort on your part-"

"Just do it!"

"Very well." The Skull Heart nodded in midair, "The girl's wish is granted."

"WHAT? That's it, I'm gaa... gaachk!" Samson began to feel weak and began to tremble. His tendrils unwrapped themselves from the Skull Heart and fell lifelessly to the ground. Samson collapsed under Filia's weight. Samson continued to make helpless choking noises. Filia gasped as she saw into Samson's mouth and throat as they began to transform into more hair. Samson made one last dive for the Skull Heart, but his teeth unraveled and shifted, leaving his attempted bite nothing more than the soft whoosh of Filia's hair colliding with itself. Samson fell back to the ground eyes first, burying what was left of himself in Filia's hair. When Filia turned her hair over, Samson was gone. She ran her fingers through it. No movement, no reaction or rigidity. It was all her again.

Filia looked up at the Skull Heart. "What happened to him?"

The Skull Heart laughed, "To be honest, I had not considered the parasite at first. Still, I do think this will fit very well with your wish."

"What do you mean?"

"Your friend won't exactly have a normal life if he gets involved, right? So I stretched things a bit."

"Huh?"

"You'll understand soon. But as I was about to say before I was so rudely interrupted, healing the broken girl is noble, yet you seek absolution for your forgotten guilt."

Filia stared in horror, "So I really am going to become..." her voice trailed off.

"Your transformation will be slow. Make the most of it." The Skull Heart disappeared back into the shadows.

Filia sat there alone and trembling for the longest time. She and Samson had just beaten the Skullgirl, and in time she was doomed to be the next one. The thought of staying in this dark pit and rotting away occurred to her. Filia sighed; if she tried that, the Skull Heart would probably claim her right there. And there were still the matters of Painwheel and Samson. Filia had to know what had happened to them. Whatever future she had left, it wasn't here.

Filia stood and walked up the stairs, her now long hair trailing behind her.

* * *

"Hi everyone! My name is Painwheel! I just moved here from the Labs, and I like sewing, puppies, and walks on the beach! Nice to meet you!"

Filia smiled as Painwheel smiled. _So we're even going to be in the same class_, thought Filia. Whatever she had done to her in the past was no longer a concern. Now they really could be friends. It looked like this would be a happy ending after-

A sharp pain plunged onto Filia's own heart. She clutched her chest. The transformation would be slow, but inevitability was already rearing its ugly head. She'd have to part ways with her friends eventually to avoid hurting them once she became the Skullgirl. But for now...

The Skull Heart was right. She had to make the most of this.

* * *

"And so tune in next week for another exciting edition of Annie: Girl of the Stars!"

Parasoul finished her glass of wine. Another taped episode came to an end. Only a few more and she would be caught up. But there never seemed to be time. Protecting the Canopy Kingdom was a full time job even with the Black Egrets under her command. Even trickier was finding some time when she could be alone. She had convinced her troops to leave her be for one night and watch her sister, who was hopefully fast asleep by now. If anyone knew that Parasoul was actually watching this show, they'd probably never let her live it down. But such time had to be made. With reports that a Skullgirl was on the move, the princess would really have her hands full. Parasoul was thankful that rerun season was coming up soon. The thought of finishing one more objective gave her a warm feeling...

on the back of her head?

_I'm back? _

Parasoul's hair began to rustle. She started considering the possibilities. Her quarters were too clean for a small animal to have landed on her head. A prank maybe? Possibly even sabotage of some sort? Paraoul stood up, and began to feel even stranger.

_Hah! I'm back. It'll take more than some stupid Skull Heart to beat me!_

It was hard to describe, but whatever was on her head was feeling less natural and more like she was wearing a heavy wig. Parasoul wondered if this was a biological agent, or at least some odd gel. She tried holding the hair that was in front of her face.

_Well, Filia, looks like you got your wish. Fat lot of good that'll do ya._

There was an odd stiffness to it. Parasoul growled when the hair slowly started rubbing against her hand. This had to be some sort of parasite, and she had to get rid of it now before it was-

_No more words. We're done._

-too late. The hair turned rubbery and snatched her hand. Before Parasoul could react, her hair extended to the length of her body and wrapped itself around her. Parasoul supposed it would be like being in the grasp of an octopus, only not as moist. With one of the faux-tentacles covering her mouth she knew it would be useless to try to shout. She decided instead on trying to roll around in the hopes that she could make enough nose to attract someone. Perhaps if she rolled over and knocked her television down it would strike the parasite and force it off.

_...How long was I out? You seem bigger, kid. Whatever, don't care. We're starting over, and this time I'm doing this right._

She struggled, managing a half-rotation before a sharp pain in her head stopped her. It was more than just pressure from the parasite; it was more like her mind itself was being squeezed. She considered briefly whether or not trying to concentrate would help fight it off or worsen the sense of pressure. The matter was answered for her by the feeling of a pop in her mind and a soft deflation before Parasoul blacked out.

Samson smiled cruelly. _Nothing like memories for a light dinner. No sounds, no one else noticing. Okay, no more mister nice guy, and no more leaving this to chance. By the time I'm done, I'll be- Why am I red?_

Samson released his grip. The shade of red was oddly familiar. Searching around, he spotted a framed portrait lying on a nightstand. In it were two sisters, one of whom had hair whose color happened to match him.

_Her? What the hell! What does this have to do with Filia's wish? Hell, what does this have to do with... oh... OH... _Samson smirked as he shrunk back and started thinking. It would take some time for Parasoul to come to. By the time she did, Samson would be ready.

* * *

Samson felt Parasoul regain consciousness. He was familiar with this part of the process and waiting until it was his cue.

Parasoul stood up in a room now completely unfamiliar to her. _What am I doing here? I... Who am I?_ _I can't remember anything! What's going on?_ She opened her mouth to yell out.

That was Samson's cue. He covered Parasoul's mouth and whispered, "It's me, Samson. Just calm down, Delilah. We didn't come this far together for you to panic."

_ Is... is this my hair? Is that my name? This isn't making any sense!_

"Listen," continued Samson, "If you stay quiet, then we'll be able to talk about this like the friends we are, okay?"

_Friends? _Parasoul nodded softly, and Samon pulled back. "Who am I?" she asked.

"You don't know?"

Parasoul shook her head.

Samson pretended to be hurt, "You're joking, right? You really don't remember?"

"No, Samson, I don't."

Samson gave a quiet growl "That stupid Skull Heart's to blame for all this. Just have a seat and I'll explain it to you."

Parasoul returned to her bed. Samson stretched over to the tv, turning it off, "There, let me get that for you."

"Thanks. Now, you were saying about my past?"

"Right, right. Well Delilah-"

"And... that's my name?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"Well... you were this street kid. No family, nothing to your name until you found me. Said you wanted to make things better and begged for my help. And me, being the nice guy that I am, agreed."

"And now you're my hair."

"Heh, better. Most hair can't do this." Samson extended a tendril of Parasoul's hair in front of her face, where it morphed into a sharp blade.

"I... see... then what?"

"Me being me, I happened to know about the Skull Heart."

Parasoul furrowed her brow. "That... sounds familiar for some reason."

"You know of it?"

Parasoul clutched her chest. "Those words... what is this feeling?"

Samson considered the question, "Oh, so you do remember, kinda."

"Remember what?"

"See, the Skull Heart can grant wishes, but you gotta beat up the Skullgirl who has it first. You wanted a wish, so we went looking for it. We made quite a team, you and I. I don't mind telling you that it got pretty rough a couple times. But in the end, that Skullgirl was no match for us."

"So... what did I wish for?"

Parasoul could feel Samson shift into a wide smile. It creeped her out. "You wished for a new life where you'd get to help people and make a real difference. And it looks like you got it."

Parasoul thought about it, "This Skull Heart, did it look evil?"

"Well, yeah."

"So maybe its wish-granting might be similarly twisted. That would explain why I don't remember anything. A new life without the memories to go with it."

_That was even easier than I thought. I should have done this to Filia in the first place. "_Hmph. that Skull Heart's a real bastard to do that to you. If I had known it was going to to that in the first place, I would never have let you make that wish."

"But then why don't I remember my old life?"

"Out with the old, in with the new, maybe?"

Parasoul rubbed the back of her neck, "Maybe. And why are you still with me?"

"Who knows? I ain't going to pretend what goes on in that thing's head. You're just lucky I did, because pals like us should stick together."

"Hmm."

"Hmm? What's wrong, Delilah?"

"If I don't remember anything, then how do I know that what you're saying is the truth?"

_Figures. Good thing I prepared for this, _"Excuse me?"

"Samson, I'll be honest. At this point I can't rule you out as providing false information, or even having an involvement in my memory loss."

"Well now I'm just insulted. We're as close as two can get."

"Perhaps literally, but the counterscenario of you using my amnesia to further your own goals presents itself. Before I decide on a proper next move-"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Calm down. Look I'll prove it to you. If I was really doing this because I wasn't a nice guy, wouldn't I be offering to tell you everything you needed to know about who you are?"

"Well, isn't that what you were going to do?"

"Well I can't, because I don't know the first thing about ya."

Parasoul sat there in surprise for a few moments. "Really?"

"Really. That should prove to you that I'm not trying to con ya."

"Well, I suppose the most basic information can be found with relative ease,"

"A mirror, right?"

"Partially." Parasoul searched the room until she found a wallet and a hand mirror. "Okay, That's what I look like. And the picture matches, so that's who I am."

"Parasoul, huh," Samson commented, "That's... an interesting name."

"25 years old, birthday 12/22, bloodtype A, 5'10, 156 pounds," Parasoul blushed, "34DD-24-38? Why would those measurements even be on here?"

"Don't ask me. I've never really been the type to need identification."

"Okay. Now, what more information can I gather?"

"Well, Delilah-"

"Please, call me Parasoul. If she's who I am now, it's best that I use the name."

"Ah, no problem, Parasoul. Anyways, let's look around and- ooh."

"Samson?"

Samson reached out to the portrait and brought it to Parasoul for her to hold, "Now, that little squirt in the picture, I know who she is. She's the princess of the Canopy Kingdom."

Parasoul stared, "Then that makes me-"

"Heh, I guess that makes you a princess too. How about that?"

"Then I..."

"Yeah, you got your wish."

"Unless I've been her this whole time and-"

"You know, I don't remember you being this paranoid back when I promised to lift you up from the gutters."

"I'm sorry, Samson, but I have to think this out. Consider all the possibilities. I'm supposedly a person wielding considerable influence and power, but without the memories to use them properly. Trusting anyone I don't know out of hand could put countless people at risk. I have to be careful"

_Oh come on!_ "...This really hurts my feelings. Who are you going to trust then, if not me?"

"I..." Parasoul closed her eyes, "I'll start with myself. Give me some time. Once I've come to know you, again if that's the case, I'll see if you can be trusted. And if so, I promise I'll trust you as much as I can."

"Hmph."

Parasoul looked at herself in the mirror, "And in the mean time, you can help me try to look for the real Parasoul. There's a chance she might be out there somewhere, perhaps even living my life.

_...She's pretty smart for an amnesiac. There has got to be a lie that works here. Hmm..._

"Samson?"

"I'm... thinking."

"Do you know where she might be?"

_Wait a minute... _"No, I'm thinking about how I've never heard of this Parasoul person until today. Heck, it wouldn't surprise me if that thing took that 'new life' wish literally and made all this up."

"You mean, a fabricated identity, with records and memories in place? But that would make us the only two who don't know who I am."

_You're a genius, Samson._ "Yeah. Like I said, the Skull Heart's a real piece of work."

Parasoul sighed.

"Well, Princess. Now what?"

"Well, I imagine there's probably years of training I don't have, and ongoing situations that I have no knowledge of, and a family I don't recognize. And you admitted that there's not much you can do to help me on that part."

"Doesn't mean I can't try?"

Parasoul arched an eyebrow. "Try how?"

"Listen, you may not look like one any more, but you're obviously still a scared little girl deep down. But I keep telling you not to worry, cause I've got this covered. No one lays a finger on my host. No one." _Almost. Almost..._

Parasoul considered it, "Let me try by myself please. And if I need your help-"

Parasoul could feel Samson smiling again, "You've got it."

Parasoul smiled back, "Thank you. I'll have to confirm, but you really do sound trustworthy.

Samson kept smiling, _Heh. You're in way over your head here. Hah. Over your head. I bet you __won't last two weeks before you give up. And then I'll be in charge, just like I wanted. I'll be running this kingdom in no time, and everyone will be doing what I want._

_ Even those soldiers... which would probably shoot me if they saw me... but hey, a hat should keep that from happening, right?_

_ And the Medici mob... but hey, how tough could they be?_

_ Or running a kingdom. I can handle that, right?_

_ ...and Filia... she's going to be the next Skullgirl, and she'll probably come straight for me._

_ What am I worried about? I can handle this. Yep, just leave Samson in charge of all that._

_ That no-good, double-crossing- GRAAHHH!_

Samson wasn't sure if it was just his own rage or if he could actually hear the Skull Heart laughing.


End file.
